


A Different Ending

by phantomthief_fee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Basically a story where our favorite chocobros survive.





	A Different Ending

Noctis had expected the embrace of death after the defeat of Ardyn. The Old Kings had said the king must pay the price for his power, in blood. But it wasn’t the skeletal face of some death deity that greeted him. It was the face of his father, looking just as he had the day he’d see Noctis and his friends off. 

“Dad...” He could feel tears welling in the corners of his eyes. 

“My son.” Regis smiled softly. “You’ve come so far.” He strode forward to hold his son’s face in his hands. “What a fine king you’ve become. I’m so proud of you.”

“You...You really are?” Noctis felt like a child.

“Of course I am. Despite everything, you came back, you stood tall. In order to save countless lives you were willing to give up your own, as a true king would. I couldn’t be more proud of you. Although,” Regis paused to laugh. “Your reign is far from over. I suspect you’ll only do more good.”

“What- But I’m dead...It’s over. Everything is over.”

“Noctis, my son, you will live.” Regis’ hands fell to rest on Noctis’ soldiers. “For my sake, and for your fallen bride’s. Now go, be the great king I always knew you could be.” Noctis didn’t have a chance to respond before Regis kissed his son’s forehead and Noctis’ eyes snapped open. He sat up, breathing heavily. One hand was on his chest, clutching at the royal garb he wore, the other held the photo he’d taken with him. He was still sitting on the throne, his father’s sword at his feet. Daylight streamed in through the hole in the throne room created by Ardyn. Noctis stumbled to his feet, picking up the sword. He expected it to vanish from his hands, just like all his weapons did when the was finished with them. It didn’t do that this time. At first, Noctis simply stared at the sword, willing it to dematerialize. 

“Right. No magic.” He said to himself after a few minutes. He had literally just destroyed the ring and the crystal, how could he forget that? He awkwardly sheathed the blade and made his way down the stairs and out of the throne room. 

 

Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis sat on the steps that led to the palace. They’d been sitting in silence ever since the sun had come up and the demons had vanished. None of them knew what to say, how to deal with a world without their best friend. They didn’t know where they were supposed to begin in mending the damage Ardyn had caused. Their bodies ached. They were so tired. The trio didn’t want to have to think, just for a little while. 

“So...” Prompto’s voice broke the silence. “What....What happens now?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Gladio sighed, leaning back. Prompto stared at his lap, where his gun rested. He was doing his best to hold back tears, and subsequently failing miserably. 

“What are we supposed to do without him?” Prompto started to sob. “We only just got him back and now he’s gone again!”

“C’mere ya big baby.” Gladio wrapped an arm around Prompto’s shoulder and tugged him over, hoping the younger man wouldn’t see his own tears. 

“There’s no shame in crying, Gladio. This is difficult for all of us.”

“Shut up and get over here Iggy.” 

Prompto continued to openly sob into Gladio’s jacket, getting tears and snot all over it, while Gladio and Ignis cried more quietly. They’d known they would have to grieve at some point, but none of them had known when that day would come. They’d never given up hope that Noctis would come back during those long ten years. And now he’d come back and gone away barely a day after they’d finally regained their king. Their friend. 

A sudden sound drew their attention. Someone was opening the doors to the palace. Each instantly picked up their weapon, ready to begin the fight once more. It was no monster that stepped out the palace though. Noctis had certainly seen better days, this was clear to everyone, even Ignis. Part of his kingly suit had been burned off, there was a hole that looked like it corresponded with a sword stab, he just looked like shit. But he was alive. He was alive and very shaken up. Prompto was the first one to break this new silence. Dropping his gun, he ran over and began bawling into his friend’s shoulder. No one could tell what he was actually saying. Something about him thinking Noct had died. That part was something Gladio and Ignis could both agree on. They’d all thought the king was dead. 

“You look pretty good for a dead guy.” Gladio said, forcing a laugh.

“Thanks.” Noctis patted Prompto’s head, looking up at his other two friends with a shaky smile. 

“Although you could certainly use a bath from what I can smell.” Ignis wrinkled his nose. “And something tells me I’m going to have to repair your suit.”

“I think it’s beyond repair by this point.” 

“Fair enough.” Ignis walked over as calmly as he could, trying to hide the relief he felt at being able to physically feel Noctis in front of him. Not for the first time, the strategist cursed his loss of sight. He wanted to see his friend’s face again. 

“Gladio, you want a hug too?” Noctis asked. Gladio laughed and swept all three up in a big bear hug. For once, Ignis didn’t protest. They were all crying messes within a few minutes. They were back together and nothing else mattered. 

 

Adjusting to life afterwards was...interesting to say the least. Rebuilding Lucis was difficult after all the damage caused by both the Empire and Ardyn, but Noctis’ determination was not something to be scoffed at. The people slowly came back with the sun, and were greeted by the sight of their king and his advisors cleaning up rubble themselves. None of them had ever in their lives witnessed anything like this. The king had always been this mythical, untouchable figure. He didn’t clean up rubble like a common person. But there he was, working alongside his friends. In the days that followed, t he king’s approachable nature was a great help to the people. He no longer had the magic of his ancestors now. He was just like them. He’d experienced loss when the Empire had attacked Lucis, he laughed with friends, he was a person just like any one of them. The Lucians took comfort in this new realization. King Noctis knew what they were going through and he cared about them more than anything. Having a king like that was what the people needed. Years passed and Lucis flourished again under the reign of King Noctis Lucis Caelum, although most just called him Noct. He made many allies and forged lasting connections with the surrounding lands. And years later, when his hair had turned white and he was laid to rest in a tomb of his own, his name and the names of those close to him went down in history. The Amicitia siblings, Gladiolus and Iris, whose fighting abilities were unparalleled, and whose generosity was legendary. Ignis Stupeo Scientia, a strategist like no other and a cook who had books published the world over. Prompto Argentum, an incredible marksman and one of the most loving and beloved people in the kingdom of Lucis. Jared and Talcott Hester, Nyx Ulric and the other members of the Kingsglaive, Cindy Aurum and her grandfather Sid, Cor the Immortal, and finally the Nox Fleuret siblings. No one in Lucis forgot the sacrifice either of the Nox Fleuret siblings made. Ravus was no longer seen as a traitor, merely as a brother protecting his sister the only way he knew how. Lunafreya was hailed as a hero for years to come. The story of the king’s quest to reclaim his throne and his land was passed down through the generations until it became legend. Though there were still hardships left to face, the people of Lucis and their kings were confident. They no longer needed magic to protect them. 

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story was written in response to my dad being cheesed off at the ending. Here's the text my dad sent me after we finished the game: "I've decided I'm cheesed off at the ending. There was no good plot reason why Noctis has to die at the end. I think a better and more interesting ending is if Noctis loses his powers - that is, it's the magic that created the problem in the first place, and the magic then burns out the problem. The sun comes up and Noctis then has to struggle with ruling in a post-magic world where the king is just a guy. I think that's an interesting ending, and as far as I'm concerned, that's what happened."


End file.
